Vampire
by Vixen12089
Summary: Kagome is marked against her will by someone who looks like Inuyasha. He appeared on the full moon and then wasn't seen again for awhile, but as Kagome remembers, he shows up again. KagInu
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INU-YASHA! Cry. I wish I did, but I don't, now please don't hate me for this story. It sort of just popped into my head while I was asleep, like most of my stories, and I just had to write it. I know that this is going to seem very angsty, but bare with me, it will get to be a romance later on, between whom, I'm not going to say. **Grin.**

**Vampire**

**Chapter One**

Kagome's memories are of a full moon night of chaos as she thinks back to what had happened, to the dark stranger that had marked her against her will, to the vampire who looked so much like Inu-yasha, but wasn't him, to Tsuyoi Arashi. Unwittingly, Kagome brings her hand up to the pair of fang marks on her neck as she leans against the Goshinboku's sister tree, Inu-yasha in the branches above her, the fang marks that nobody else had noticed, the fang marks that she had kept hidden for months. _'I remember what happened so well, like it was yesterday. Tsuyoi Arashi, a vampire that marked me against my will. I remember so well...'_ (T: Strong Storm)

**Flashback**

_'Inu-yasha, why do I keep putting myself through this? Why? I know that you love Kikyo. Why do I follow you and watch the two of you together every time? It just ends up hurting me, and you never notice anyways. You never notice how miserable it makes me, my love of you.'_ Silent tears fall unnoticed from Kagome's eyes as she heads back to camp, just as the full moon rises into the sky. _'No doubt, Inu-yasha has already made it back to camp and is going to yell at me once I finally get there.' _Kagome's back stiffens at that thought, starts to look angry, very angry, as in 'I'm-gonna-sit-Inu-yasha-until-his-back-breaks angry, and stops in her tracks. _'Well, TOUGH! I have got to stop putting myself through this, and I will, tonight!'_ Kagome decides what she is going to do and starts to run back in the direction of the camp before something, or someone, catches her out unarmed, but she is too late, something, or rather someone, has already found her.

"Hello my beautiful Kagome. I have found you, finally. You shouldn't have been away from camp, not that I'm not glad that you are. Because it means that I can finally get you alone." Kagome whips around at the menacing, familiar, but not-so-familiar voice behind her. A man leans against a tree, dressed in a pitch black outfit, like Inu-yasha's, only his obi is blood red instead of white. "Uh, uh, do I know you" The man can hear the fear in her voice and the scent of it almost makes him lose control, because he thrives on the scent of her fear because it is so much like the scent he wants to come from her. He just whished that he wasn't the one causing her fear. "Yes, you do know me, although probably not in this form. I am Tsuyoi Arashi. I am a vampire, and the one that will claim you as my mate." Kagome starts at this and starts to run, as fast as she can in the direction of the camp, or so she thinks, but she is just heading deeper and deeper into the forest.

_'He looks so much like Inu-yasha on his human night, except for those fangs, the pointy ears, the black claws, and the clothes. Of course though, if it was Inu-yasha, I wouldn't be running away from him and trying to escape.'_ She runs on until she crashes into something and a pair of strong arms wrap around her and keep her from falling to the ground. They keep her from getting hurt, but they also keep her imprisoned in them. She looks up into the face of her captor/rescuer and realizes that the smirking face with glowing eyes is the face of the one she was trying to escape.

"Tsuyoi Arashi, please, just let me go. I can't be your mate, I don't _want _to be your mate. Doesn't that mean anything to you" She looks him in the face with fearful eyes, but they go unnoticed as the vampire lays Kagome a bit roughly on the ground and pins her there. He starts to kiss her and shivers of pleasure run down Kagome's spine, but she tries to ignore them and struggles against Tsuyoi Arashi. _'Stupid wench, I was going to try and make it pleasurable for her, but since she won't stay still...I'll just do this the hard way. I have to claim her. She is MY MATE, but the stupid youkai won't realize or acknowledge that, so I have to do something about it. Otherwise, I'll never be free, and I'll never have my mate.'_

He pins her to the ground, a little harder then before, but being careful not to bruise her wrists. "Stay still bitch, or else I'll do something that I really don't want to do. I really hate it when someone makes me do something I don't want to do. So, I suggest you stay still, _or else_." Kagome gulps, swallows noticeably, and stops struggling against his grip. He nods his head in satisfaction and yanks her skirt down her legs, pulls it off without undoing the zipper, and, surprisingly enough, not ripping it. "What are you going to do with me" He stares down at the fear-filled eyes of his intended mate and growls slightly. "Eeep." She squeaks nervously and shuts her mouth. "I seriously doubt that you are that naive my beautiful hana." (T: Flower)

He yanks her underwear down her legs and she starts to struggle slightly, but stops when she receives a warning glare from him. He undoes her shirt, is a bit stumped by her bra, and finally just shreds it to bits. Her once fear-filled eyes are closed, and the Inu-yasha-look-alike smells the scent of her fear, but now it is laced with the scent he wants, the scent of her arousal. Still pinning her down to the ground, he reaches down and kisses her lightly on the lips before he trails kisses down to her neck, and then down to her breasts. He licks her nipple lightly and swirls his tongue against it. Kagome bucks slightly at this and her eyes snap open, shock clear on her face, shock and pleasure. He grins sardonically and massages her other breast as he swirls his tongue around her nipple, licking and sucking, and gently biting the tip of it. She moans softly, inaudibly to a humans ears, but not to Tsuyoi Arashi's. He grins in triumph, but Kagome doesn't notice since she has closed her eyes again, this time in pleasure instead of fear.

He brings her to the edge, to the brink, again and again with no relief. He somehow sheds his clothes without Kagome realizing it and Kagome looks at him in shock, a bit of fear leaking into her scent, fear that the vampire doesn't want. "I know that you are afraid of me, don't be. I won't hurt you." _I know why his voice sounds so familiar now, he sounds like Inu-yasha, but softer somehow, slightly different, like a mixture between his human half, his youkai half, and the mixture between them that is him as a hanyou._

She relaxes slightly and the fear disappears from her scent as she runs this over in her head. Tsuyoi Arashi notices this, even if Kagome doesn't, and thrusts himself into her. She winces slightly at the slight pain, but then cries out in pleasure as a wave of heat washes over her and leaves her trembling. He reaches his own pinnacle of pleasure at the same time as her and bites down, drawing blood, at the place where her neck joins her shoulder. She cries out again as she is forced even farther off the edge as he laps up her bright red blood. "Inu-yasha" He looks at her triumphantly, but also a little sadly and keeps lapping at the soft flow of her blood.

She calms down after a few seconds as he finishes healing the fang marks with his tongue. He starts to harden again within her tightness, but smells that sunrise is coming soon and that he doesn't have time for another round, much as he wants one. He pulls himself out of a half-asleep Kagome and gently puts her clothes back on her. "My mate, forever." He carries her gently back to the camp, lays her down in her sleeping bag, and quietly disappears, just as the sun rises above the horizon. Kagome falls back asleep.

However, sleep is not to be as Inu-yasha wakes everybody up, especially Kagome. She opens her eyes groggily, rubs her eyes, remember her dream, and quickly rushes over to her backpack. She takes out a small mirror, takes a look at her neck, and looks a bit shocked. _I'm the mate of a vampire, of someone I don't even know. Inu-yasha, he's lost to me._ She starts to cry and this upsets Inu-yasha and sends him running into the forest.

**End of Flashback**

_'He'll show up again, just like he did before. I hate to be like Inu-yasha, but fuck, I'm the mate of a vampire, one that looks so much like Inu-yasha that it's a bit scary, nonetheless. Tsuyoi Arashi, Inu-yasha, why? I love them both, but they are so different, but at the same time, it is as if they were the same person.'_ Kagome watches as the full moon rises once again. It is so much like the night that she remembers, the night that she went to spy on Inu-yasha and Kikyo, and came back with a mate. And, just like on that night, Tsuyoi Arashi is there. He sits down next to Kagome and decides that he should tell her his secret, that she deserves to know, but he is stopped by some very unexpected circumstances before she even notices that he is there. "Get away from Kagome, now. She is mine"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: I know, evil cliffy. Please don't kill me, and no death threats, otherwise, I might sic Tsuyoi Arashi on you, and then what would happen, hmm?

Inu-yasha: Hey, wench! This is a story about me right! Well, where the fuck am I!

Me: Hey yourself! Don't you yell at me. You'll be in it, just not quite yet.

Inu-yasha: Well, why do you fuckin have Kagome mating with this newest asshole of yours? Kagome is MINE!

Me: **I shake my head in amazement at Inu-yasha's attitude.** Watch who you are calling an asshole, Inu-yasha. Are you forgetting that he looks a lot like you? You might as well be calling yourself an asshole, he looks that much like you.

Inu-yasha: So what! I can call him an asshole if I want, bitch.

Me: Oh, yes, great come back Inu-yasha. You only call me a bitch because you have nothing else to say for yourself, besides I'm not a bitch, I'm a vixen. I am a neko-kitsune hanyou after all. Also, I suggest that you watch what you say around me. I might just bite you in revenge. I do have vampire ancestry after all. **I grin, my small fangs showing, and look at Inu-yasha's shocked face. My tongue plays with one of my fangs, and I have a mischievous expression on my face, just as Kagome walks in.**

Kagome: Hey, Inu-yasha, come on! Everybody is waiting for us, mainly just for you! **She glances at me, rolls her eyes and sighs. **You just had to come and threaten the writer, didn't you!

Inu-yasha: Hey, wench, why the fuck did you mate with that wimpy vampire! Huh!

Kagome: Uh...um...** She sweat drops, blushes bright red, and glares at the writer.** I didn't exactly have a choice, now did I Inu-Yasha? Besides, I've told you not to call me wench! So, SIT BOY! **She glares one more time at the writer before she stomps out the door, dragging an unconscious hanyou behind her.**


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INU-YASHA! Cry. I wish I did, but I don't, now please don't hate me for this story. It sort of just popped into my head while I was asleep, like most of my stories, and I just had to write it. I know that this is going to seem very angsty, but bare with me, it will get to be a romance later on, between whom, I'm not going to say. **Grin.** Also, please excuse me if some of the characters are a bit OOC. It fits in with how the story is running.

**Vampire**

**Chapter Two**

"Get away from Kagome, vampire. She's my woman." Tsuyoi Arashi's eyes narrow and as he sees Kagome's startled expression. "Kouga I presume. Well, just so you know, Kagome isn't your women. She never was, but that doesn't matter. She's mine and I suggest that you leave, now." Tsuyoi Arashi gets a bit closer to Kagome and puts one of his clawed hands on her shoulder while caressing one of her breasts with the other one. Kagome starts and both Kouga and Tsuyoi Arashi can smell Kagome's scent spike with arousal. Tsuyoi Arashi smirks and Kouga's eyes narrow and flash in anger. "Get away from my women, now." Tsuyoi Arashi eyes narrow at the arrogance of Kouga trying to order him away from his own women and he bares his mark on Kagome's neck. "As I said, Kouga. She isn't your woman. She's my mate, now and forever." Kouga stares at the pair of fang marks that are just starting to look like a crescent shaped moon and narrows his eyes in anger at Tsuyoi Arashi, then widens them again in surprise as he recognizes the mark.

"Who are you? Isn't that In..." Tsuyoi Arashi punches Kouga in the face before he can say another word and narrows his eyes in warning. "Tsuyoi Arashi! You're worse then Inu-yasha, at least he lets Kouga talk before he tries to hit him. Are you alright Kouga" Kouga swallows nervously and has a hand on the bruise that is forming on his face as Kagome rushes to his side and tries to see how bad it is while glaring dangerously at her unwanted mate. Tsuyoi Arashi's eyes narrow in anger at Kagome and he pulls her roughly away from Kouga. "You are my mate Kagome and that means that you have to obey me. You are to stay away from the mutt in front of you. If I see you with him, I will kill him. Now go back to the fire and go to bed. You shouldn't even be around here after dark." Kagome's eyes narrow at the order, but as much as she doesn't want to obey it, something makes her and she does what her mate has told her to do.

Tsuyoi Arashi and Kouga watch for a few seconds as Kagome does what she is told, but then they both turn and face each other. "I don't hate you. You know that right" Kouga's eyes narrow at this but he stays quiet for a moment before asking the two major questions that he wants the answer to. "When did you mate with her and have you told her" "Last full moon of course and no, I haven't told her yet. That is what I was going to do before you interrupted, mutt."

Kouga's eyes narrow even more at the insult and he growls slightly in annoyance. "Don't blame me for that. She was my woman and you took her. I should really kill you for that." Tsuyoi Arashi smirks. "You wouldn't be able to kill me. First of all, Kagome wouldn't let you, second of all, you wouldn't be able to. You're too weak to hurt me." Kouga growls, then takes off before he does something that he would regret. Tsuyoi Arashi jumps into the branches of the tree that Kagome had been leaning against and lays down while he waits for the sun to rise. Thoughts run through his head of everything that had happened, and everything that would happen. He is lost in his thoughts for quite awhile before he notices the sun just start peaking over the horizon and he can feel the changes taking place as his form goes back to the shape it normally takes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inu-yasha jumps out of his tree and lands lightly by Kagome's sleeping bag. "Come on wench! Get out of bed already" Kagome is still asleep as Inu-yasha says this, but regardless o that, she gets out of bed. Kagome stands up, her breathing deep and slow, her head resting lightly on her chest. "Wake up bitch" Kagome startles awake and almost falls as she realizes that she is standing up. Inu-yasha growls in annoyance and she rolls her eyes and looks around for the rest of her pack. "Good morning Inu-yasha. Where did the others go" "They left already. Sango needed to go to her village for something and Miroku went with her. Shippo said that he better go along as a chaperone. Get your stuff and let's go." Kagome growls in annoyance, grabs her stuff, gets on her bike and waits for Inu-yasha.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INU-YASHA! Cry. I wish I did, but I don't, now please don't hate me for this story. It sort of just popped into my head while I was asleep, like most of my stories, and I just had to write it. I know that this is going to seem very angsty, but bare with me, it will get to be a romance later on, between whom, I'm not going to say. **Grin.** Also, please excuse me if some of the characters are a bit OOC. It fits in with how the story is running.

Attention: To all my reviewers/readers, I'm glad all of you have liked my story so far. I'm not telling you who Tsuyoi Arashi is, but I think that you'll quickly change your mind about who he is. **Grin.**

**Vampire**

Chapter Three 

Inu-yasha and Kagome are traveling through the forest together with no one else around. "Hurry up wench! You're too slow!" Kagome growls slightly at this stupid comment, but regardless tries to speed up. After awhile she starts panting and has to slow down again. "You're slowing down again wench! You weren't going that slow before. I want to get there already!" Kagome tries to speed up and can't and she tells Inu-yasha as much. "I can't fricken go any faster Inu-yasha! And I'd like it if you stopped telling me to! For some reason, every time you fricken tell me to speed up, I have to!"

Inu-yasha stops suddenly and Kagome almost crashes into him. "Hey! Warn me when you're going to stop next time Inu-yasha!" Inu-yasha stares at her with curious expression on his face that Kagome can't read and walks over to her slowly. "Take off your clothes." Kagome's face turns red in anger and embarrassment as she slowly starts to take off her clothes even though she doesn't want to and during the time she takes while taking off her clothes, well… "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT! I can't believe you're making me do this Inu-yasha! You know that I have to do what you say even if I don't want to, and still you order me to take off my clothes! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!"

The spell starts to wear off just as Kagome finishes unbuttoning her shirt. Kagome sees Inu-yasha getting up and is about to sit him again, but stops when he starts to say something. "Don't! I just wanted to see your shoulder! Feh, I didn't say for you to get naked!" Kagome's eyes narrow and she takes off her shirt, secure in the knowledge that she is at least partially covered.

Inu-yasha walks hesitantly over to Kagome and looks at the blood red crescent moon marring Kagome's neck while Kagome covers her chest with her arms. "Are you done looking at whatever it is you are looking at yet Inu-yasha?" She stands there with an annoyed expression on her face and shivers when a breeze blows lightly through the trees.

"Who was the fricken mutt that you mated with and when? Huh?" Kagome looks at Inu-yasha with a confused expression on her face. "You mean to tell me that you just barely noticed!" Inu-yasha surprises both of them by whimpering slightly and flattening his ears against his head when she yells this question at him in outrage. "Hey, it's not my fault your scent hasn't changed! You always smell like me, and you still do! How was I supposed to know that some asshole mated with you and used my mark? He might as well have been giving you to me because it means the same thing. You're my mate and THAT is why you've had to do everything that I've told you to do!"

Inu-yasha keeps on ranting, but Kagome doesn't pay any attention to it in her shock over learning that she was Inu-yasha's mate too. She pales slightly and looks like she is about to faint when Inu-yasha notices that something is wrong with her. "What the fuck is wrong wench? You probably don't even want to be my mate, but it doesn't matter. I'm stuck with you, bitch and you're stuck with me." Kagome doesn't answer this, but her face gains a bit more color to it as she mulls things around in her mind.

_I'm Inu-yasha's mate? How? When Tsuyoi Arashi mated with me, I thought that Inu-yasha was lost to me, but I guess that he wasn't…_ "Inu-yasha? Why do I have to do everything you say?" "I already told you wench! Because I'm your mate…" "I know that part Inu-yasha, but why." Inu-yasha growls in annoyance at having to answer her, but replies to her question anyways. "Because you have my mark on you, and because I don't have yours on me. It means that you have to be submissive to me because I'm the dominant member of the pack. If you had put your mark on me and I hadn't on you, then I would have had to be submissive to you. If we both had the other's mark on us, then we would have been co-dominant. Do you get it now bitch?"

Kagome has a thoughtful expression on her face as she answers. "So, you're saying, that if I put my mark on you, then you wouldn't be able to tell me what to do anymore because we would have equal status?" Inu-yasha growls his answer. "I take that as a yes, but how would I put my mark on you and when could I?" "Why the fuck would you want to do that?" Kagome has put on her shirt and looks at him with a you-can't-really-be-that-naive expression on her face. "Why do you think Inu-yasha? I'm already tired of having to do whatever you tell me to." Inu-yasha smirks in answer. "You're going to have to put up with me telling you what to do, because you're not a youkai and you can't put your mark on me without fangs or at least claws, bitch."

Kagome pales slightly, but then gets furious. "You mean to tell me that I have to follow your orders and that I don't have a choice! I don't bloody well think so!" She stomps off in anger away from him and he just snorts. "Kagome, come back here now." Kagome starts to turn around and walk back to him, but then stops in her tracks and says just one thing before turning back around and stomping off again. "No." Inu-yasha watches, as she stomps off, with an incredulous expression on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The nerve of him! How could he even think that I would obey him! I don't know how I got out of having to obey that order, but I did and I'm glad!_ Kagome keeps walking, not sure exactly where she is going, but knows that she has to get away from Inu-yasha before she does something rash. _Tsuyoi Arashi no baka. You marked me with Inu-yasha's mark. You didn't really want me, you were just giving me to Inu-yasha. I wanted to be Inu-yasha's mate, but not like this. And I definitely DIDN'T want to have to be submissive to him! When I find Tsuyoi Arashi, he is not going to be happy! I'm not happy, so he won't be either! That fuckin ASS!_

Kagome hears a quiet rustling behind her and turns around sharply, and who should it be, but the one person she had just been thinking about, Tsuyoi Arashi. Only, there was something different about him this time. He seemed to be more of a spirit then the vampire who had mated Kagome before.

Kagome's eyes narrow in anger when she realizes that it is him and is about to start ranting at him, but he says something to stop her before you can start. What he says, stops her, that and the fact that Inu-yasha has appeared beside her and has started growling at Tsuyoi Arashi. "Inu-yasha, you should shut up. I need to tell my mate something important. Kagome, normally I can't be out during the daylight, because it would hurt me, because I'm a creature of the night, but I need you to know something…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Please don't kill me! I know you all probably will want to know what Tsuyoi Arashi wants to tell Kagome, but you'll just have to wait for the next chapter. I'm already working on it and hopefully I'll have it up soon. I'm sorry if you think that this chapter was a bit too short, but I just couldn't resist putting another cliff hanger in this story.

Kagome: Hey Vixen, **Kagome's eyes narrow dangerously.** What is it that Tsuyoi Arashi needs to tell me that won't let me or Inu-yasha rant at him? Hmmm?

Inu-yasha: **Mumbling under his breath:** Stupid bitch, she beat me here. **Growls at author.** Yeah what does that fricken asshole have to say?

Me: **I laugh and my tail swishes happily at the death glares coming from Kagome, Inu-yasha, and the readers.** Well, I'm sorry, but you'll just have to wait for the next chapter in order to find that out.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INU-YASHA! Cry. I wish I did, but I don't, now please don't hate me for this story. It sort of just popped into my head while I was asleep, like most of my stories, and I just had to write it. I know that this is going to seem very angsty, but bare with me, it will get to be a romance later on, between whom, I'm not going to say. **Grin.** Also, please excuse me if some of the characters are a bit OOC. It fits in with how the story is running.

Attention: To all my reviewers/readers, I'm glad all of you have liked my story so far. Thank you for all of the reviews, I especially liked the fact that some of you enjoy my story enough to send me a death threat. I feel so loved! **Grin. **Sorry this took so long, I had a very bad case of writer's block and wasn't able to write much. I was even having a hard time writing in my diary, but, as an apology, I'm finally going to let all of you in on who Tsuyoi Arashi is. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**Vampire**

Chapter Three 

"Inu-yasha, you should shut up. I need to tell your mate something important. Kagome, normally I can't be out during the daylight, because it would hurt me, because I'm a creature of the night, but I need you to know something, I'm not what you think I am. My name really is Tsuyoi Arashi, but I'm not a vampire and I'm not 'alive' in the truest sense of the word, either. I am a spirit of the youkai, and even though I am technically not a youkai myself anymore, I will only exist as long as the youkai do. It is my job to make sure that every being with even a thread of youkai blood ends up with the one that is their chosen. I am apart of Inu-yasha, but I am also apart of every other youkai and can take on the form of their soul on the night of the full moon. I'm sorry for deceiving you Kagome, but I had to make sure that you ended up with Inu-yasha, even without his full cooperation. That is why I used his own desires in order to get him to mate with you."

Inu-yasha looks at the youkai spirit in shock and disbelief. "You mean to tell me that I'm mated to Kagome of my own free will and that she is my chosen mate? You have got to be kidding me! I would never mate with that bitch if I had a choice!" Tsuyoi Arashi shakes his head and stares at Inu-yasha with an annoyed expression on his face. "Like I said, Inu-yasha, it wasn't of your free will, it was by the will of your youkai and your own desires that allowed your soul, directed in part by me, to mate with Kagome."

Kagome's faces is bright red and her feet shuffle slightly as she waits for Tsuyoi Arashi to finish talking so that she can ask him something. "Tsuyoi Arashi, do you know by any chance how I was able to not obey Inu-yasha when he tried to order me around?" Tsuyoi Arashi grins mischievously and Kagome guesses that he had a part in her being able to disobey Inu-yasha.

"Oh, that…I'm surprised you haven't figured it out already, that was of your own doing Kagome. Your soul has fangs and that when you got so full pissed off at Inu-yasha, your soul decided to mark him for you because your human form couldn't and because your soul, your personality really, hated being submissive to Inu-yasha. There is a bit more to it then that, along with a few other things, like the fact that you somehow ended up with some of Inu-yasha's blood in you and before it was able to be purified by your Miko energy it merged with your own blood therefore making it impossible for it to be purified without killing you. Just a couple of unimportant things, nothing that really changes anything." He pauses for a moment to see the sun setting and sighs slightly. "I must go. The sun is setting and I must be gone before then because I am no longer needed here. Farewell and hopefully you will never see me again." The sun slowly sinks below the horizon and Tsuyoi Arashi fades away, never to see them again, or so all of them think.

Kagome and Inu-yasha look at each other in surprise and Kagome smiles happily after a few seconds, a smile that Inu-yasha doesn't reciprocate. "What's wrong Inu-yasha?" Inu-yasha just snorts and starts to walk away from her. "Hurry up bitch, we have to find a place to camp before it gets too dark." A hurt expression flashes across Kagome's face for a moment before she follows after Inu-yasha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Sorry this is so short, but I'm still getting over my writer's block and couldn't write anything else without screwing up my story. Hope you liked this chapter and that all of you are glad to finally know who Tsuyoi Arashi is. **Grin.**

Inu-yasha: Hey bitch! What's with the fucking spirit youkai. Can't you come up with anything better then that?

Kagome: **Sighs.** Come on mate. We need to get going before I try to kill the author. **She drags Inu-yasha out of the room and I sigh in relief.**

Me: Tsuyoi Arashi, you can come out of hiding now. They're gone.

Tsuyoi Arashi: Thank Kami! I was afraid that they would never leave. They don't seem to be too happy with being stuck together.

Me: **Laughs.** What did you expect? You stuck them together forever without asking either of them. **I smile and my tail waves around slightly as I jump up in a tree and hang upside down.** Well, I hope all of my readers/reviewers are happy and if so, then drop me a review. I absolutely love them!


	5. Neccessary AN:

UPDATE!!!!

A major appology to all of my loyal readers and would be readers. I am suffering from major writer's block and that's why I haven't updated. Bowing appologetically and repeatedly I hope to start updating again after this thanksgiving. I am very, very, very, very, very sorry!!!!!! Please forgive me?


	6. Appology

To all my former readers and extremely loyal fans:

I owe all of you a huge apology. I am SO sorry I've been away for so long. I'm afraid I ended up in a fairly bad relationship and my writing suffered for it. However, I managed to get out of it and am in a much better relationship now, a much more stable and healthy one. And, now, finally I once again feel like I can write again. I will try to update and/or edit all or nearly all of my stories in the very near future, starting with _On Unequal Footing_, though I'm not positive where I'll go from there. I will however be doing my absolute best to update as often as possible. Thank you so much for baring with me.


End file.
